TIE/in-Abfangjäger/Legends
|Merkmale=Hohe Geschwindig- und Wendigkeit |Länge=9,6 MeterBehind the Magic |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=*4.240 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *21 MGLT/s''X-Wing Alliance'' |Wendigkeit=104 DPF |MGLT=111 MGLT |Sublicht=1.250 km/h |Antrieb=SFS-P-s5.6-Zwillingsionentriebwerke (175 KTU)X-Wing (Videospiel) |Hyperraumantrieb=Keiner, kann aber eingebaut werden |Schild=*Keine (Standard) *Schildgeneratoren (teilweise ergänzt) |Hülle=*16 RU *Quadaniumstahl-panzerung *Titanrumpf |Energie=*SFS-I-a3a-Solarionisationsreaktor *Hochleistungs-Girondium-Colium-Solarzellen |Sensoren=SFS-S-c4.1-Multi-range-TAG-Sensor |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=SFS-T-s9a-ZielcomputerDie Stele-Chroniken |Bewaffnung=Original: *4 Mittlere SFS- L-s9.3-Laserkanonen Später: *2 SFS-L-s9.3-Laserkanonen *4 Schwere Blasterkanonen Weitere Kanonen und Erschütterungsraketenwerfer als Option, z.B.: *2 Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (je 3 - 6 Raketen) |Navcom=*SFS-N-s6-Navcon-Computersystem *SFS-F-s4-Flugavioniksystem |Crew=1 TIE-Pilot |Passagiere= |Beladung=75 kg Frachtkapazität |Vorräte=2 Tage |Rolle=*Leichter Abfangjäger *Raumüber- legenheitsjäger |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Restimperium *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Der Twin Ion Engine/Interceptor, abgekürzt mit TIE/in bzw. TIE/IN, allgemein als TIE-Abfangjäger bezeichnet und im Pilotenslang Libelle oder auch Schielauge genannt, war ein leichter Abfangjäger der TIE-Serie des Galaktischen Imperiums. Die Rüstungsfirma Sienar-Flottensysteme entwarf ihn im späteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges als Antwort auf die T-65-X- und RZ-1-A-Flügler der Rebellen-Allianz, da gerade letzterer zu schnell für den regulären TIE-Jäger und dadurch, wie sich mit der Zeit herausstellte, schwer zu treffen war. Basierend auf einem Nachfolger von Darth Vaders TIE-x1-Prototypen, dem TIE Advanced x3, entwickelte man den Abfangjäger mit dem Ziel, die Imperiale Flotte um einen Jäger zu ergänzen, der ebenso wie der TIE-Jäger in riesigen Mengen kostengünstig hergestellt werden konnte, für die gut ausgestatteten und schlagkräftigen Sternjäger der Rebellen aber nicht allein durch schiere Überzahl eine Bedrohung darstellen sollte. Zu diesem Zweck nahm man bei Sienar-Flottensysteme eine ganze Reihe an Änderungen und Neuerungen vor, wobei das Hauptaugenmerk auf überragende Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit gelegt wurde. Der TIE/IN präsentierte sich schlussendlich als ein Meisterwerk modernster Raumfahrttechnik: So wurde der Jäger von einem revolutionären Ionenflussprojektor angetrieben, der ihn zu einem der schnellsten Raumschiffe der Galaxis machte. Leistungsfähige Steuer-Deflektoren ermöglichten eine nie da gewesene Manövrierfähigkeit, und durch die Bewaffnung, die um einiges stärker als die seines Vorläufers war, stellte er für feindliche Jäger eine noch tödlichere Gefahr dar als dieser. Im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg spielte der Jäger letztendlich dennoch keine tragende Rolle, da er erst spät in Produktion ging und in der Schlacht von Endor daher zu wenig Maschinen zur Verfügung standen, um das Blatt im Raumkampf zugunsten des Imperiums wenden zu können. Im Anschluss an die Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns war der Jäger fester Bestandteil der Flotte der imperialen Überreste und blieb noch viele Jahrzehnte im Einsatz. Beschreibung Aufbau miniatur|links|Der Aufbau des Jägers im Detail Dem Grundkonzept der TIE-Serie folgend, fanden sich viele Kernelemente des ursprünglichen TIE-Jägers im TIE-Abfangjäger wieder: Das typische kugelförmige Cockpit, auch Kugelkanzel genannt, befand sich direkt in der Mitte des Schiffes und war zu beiden Seiten durch dicke Stützpylone mit den Flügelsektionen verbunden. Diese bestanden aus jeweils einer Flügelstützstrebe, die von einer rechteckigen Solarpaneele verdeckt wurde und an der die eigentlichen Flügel angebracht waren. Gerade in diesem Bereich nahm man die auffälligsten Veränderungen gegenüber dem ursprünglichen TIE-Jäger vor: Dessen größter Nachteil bestand darin, dass der Pilot aufgrund der sechseckigen Flügelbauweise ein zur Seite hin stark eingeschränktes Sichtfeld hatte. miniatur|Einblick in das Cockpit und die Solarpaneelen Aus diesem Grund entschied man sich beim TIE-Abfangjäger für eine Konstruktion aus vier nach vorne hin spitz zulaufenden Flügeln, von denen jeweils zwei ober- und unterhalb einer Flügelstützstrebe befestigt waren. Im Endeffekt hatte der Pilot dadurch nicht nur eine viel bessere Übersicht, die spitzen Flügel verliehen dem Jäger außerdem ein dolchartiges und aggressives Äußeres. Dies entsprach ganz der imperialen Militärphilosophie, nach der die Kampfmaschinen des Imperiums Zivilisten und Gegner allein schon durch ihr bedrohliches Aussehen einschüchtern sollten.Imperial Sourcebook Darüber hinaus war diese Flügelbauweise weitaus aerodynamischer als die des originalen TIEs, wodurch der Abfangjäger seine Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit auch innerhalb einer planetaren Atmosphäre voll ausschöpfen konnte. Technik Antriebssystem miniatur|links|Heckansicht des Jägers Angetrieben wurde der TIE-Abfangjäger von den namensgebenden P-s5.6-Zwillingsionentriebwerken, bei denen es sich von einem rein technischen Standpunkt aus gesehen lediglich um eine leicht verbesserte Variante der ursprünglichen TIE-Triebwerke handelte. Die Ingenieure von Sienar-Flottensysteme statteten die Maschine jedoch mit einer zusätzlichen Technologie aus: dem sogenannten Ionenflussprojektor. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine revolutionäre, das Antriebssystem unterstützende Technik, die dessen Ausstoß an Treibstoffgasen massiv erhöhte - im Normalfall so stark, dass die Triebwerke auf ein Vielfaches ihrer regulären Leistung gebracht werden konnten und dem Abfangjäger somit eine beeindruckende Unterlicht-Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 111 MGLT verliehen.Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge - Ausgabe 22 Damit war er einer der schnellsten konventionellen Sternjäger, die die Galaxis je gesehen hatte, und wurde zum Zeitpunkt seiner Indienststellung kaum übertroffen. Neben einer guten Energieeffizienz hatte der Projektor außerdem den Effekt, dass sich die durch ihn erhöhte Antriebsstärke nicht, wie bei Raumschiffen üblich, negativ auf die Manövrierfähigkeit des Gefährts auswirkte. Diesen Vorteil nutzten die Ingenieure von Sienar-Flottensysteme noch weiter aus, indem sie die Manövrierdüsen des TIE-Abfangjägers verstärkten. Bewerkstelligt wurde dies durch ein System aus unzähligen winzigen Deflektoren im Antriebsbereich, deren Ausrichtung und Stärke manuell regelbar waren und die den Antriebsschub somit im Bruchteil einer Sekunde umlenken konnten. Damit verfügte der Abfangjäger über eine nahezu perfekte Balance zwischen Geschwindig- und Wendigkeit. Saß ein begabter Pilot am Steuer, konnte der TIE-Abfangjäger mit einer vorher noch nie gekannten Präzision und Schnelligkeit Flugmanöver durchführen. Bewaffnung und Ausstattung miniatur|rechts|Eine Übersicht über die wichtigsten Systeme Zum Zeitpunkt seiner Indienststellung war der TIE/IN der schlagkräftigste Kurzstreckenjäger, den die imperiale Flotte aufzubieten hatte. Das Originalmodell des Gefährts war mit vier ebenfalls von Sienar-Flottensysteme gefertigten L-s9.3-Laserkanonen bestückt, die jeweils an den vorderen Spitzen der vier Flügel angebracht waren. Da das Waffensystem des Jägers aus einem eigenen Energieaggregat gespeist wurde, wiesen die neuen Geschütze eine wesentlich höhere Feuerrate im Vergleich zu denen des herkömmlichen TIE-Jägers auf und besaßen genug Feuerkraft, um kleinere Asteroiden zu sprengen. Um das Potenzial der Bewaffnung voll auszuschöpfen, war der Abfangjäger mit dem hochmodernen T-s9a-Zielcomputer ausgestattet, der mit vier Zielerfassungssensoren, die sich an den Ausläufern der Hauptstützpylone befanden, in Verbindung stand. Somit verfügte jede Laserkanone über einen eigenen Zielerfassungssensor, was die Präzision der abgefeuerten Schüsse enorm erhöhte und den Piloten des Abfangjägers befähigte, in gegebenen Situationen auch jedes Geschütz einzeln anstatt des typischen Verbindungsfeuer-Modus einzusetzen. Mit Energie versorgt wurden all diese Systeme vom leistungsstarken I-S3a-Solarionisationsreaktor, der gleiche Reaktor, der auch im TIE-x1 und dem TIE/AD-Avenger verbaut war. Dieser erlaubte dem Abfangjäger seine hohe Antriebskraft und Feuerrate und konnte auf Wunsch sogar mehr Energie generieren, als gebraucht wurde, was den Einbau von vielen zusätzlichen Systemen möglich machte (vgl. hierzu den Abschnitt Modifikationen). Schwachstellen miniatur|links|Ein TIE-Abfangjäger wird während der [[Schlacht von Thyferra (7 NSY)|Schlacht von Thyferra abgeschossen]] Wenngleich der TIE-Abfangjäger auf den Stärken seines Vorgängers aufbaute - Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit - so teilte er sich mit ihm seine charakteristischen Schwachstellen. Der Abfangjäger verfügte wie sein Vorläufer über keinerlei Lebenserhaltungssysteme, was das Tragen eines weltraumtauglichen und mit ebendiesen Systemen ausgestatteten Anzuges für den Piloten notwendig machte. Ebenfalls war der Abfangjäger nicht mit einem Hyperantrieb ausgestattet, was ihn in seiner Reichweite begrenzte und zu einem Kurzstreckenjäger machte; dies war jedoch in den wenigsten Fällen ein Nachteil, da er schließlich genau darauf konzipiert wurde und man daher aus Gründen der Kosteneffizienz und der Geringhaltung des Gesamtgewichts der Maschine auf einen Hyperantrieb verzichtete. Jedoch besaß die Kugelkanzel des Jägers durchaus genug Platz, um einen solchen Hyperantrieb einzubauen, sollte die Notwendigkeit dazu bestehen - vereinzelt geschah dies auch, beispielsweise bei den Jägern der imperialen Ehrengarde. Trotz seiner Primärbestimmung als Kurzstreckenjäger wirkte sich das Fehlen eines Hyperantriebes allgemein als negativ aus, da der Abfangjäger somit räumlich an planetare Basen oder an Großraumschiffe gebunden war. Der jedoch größte Schwachpunkt, den sich der TIE-Abfangjäger mit dem TIE-Jäger teilte, bestand in dem Fehlen eines Deflektorschildes, der die empfindliche Hülle schützte und auf Seiten der Rebellen Gang und Gebe war. Obwohl der TIE/IN ebenfalls für einen solchen Generator ausreichend Platz bot, jedoch ebenfalls aus Gründen der Kosteneffizienz nicht mit einem solchen vom Band lief, wurde er wie auch sein Vorläufer gemeinhin als "Wegwerfware" betitelt. In Kombination mit der mangelhaften Hülle, die eine Stärke von gerade einmal 16 RU aufwies, vermochte der Jäger einem direkten Treffer an der Panzerung so gut wie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Die Hauptstützstreben, die die Kugelkanzel mit der Flügelkonstruktion verbanden, konnten schon bei leichteren Treffern auseinanderbrechen, was das Flugverhalten der Maschine unkontrollierbar machte. Weiterhin saß der Pilot durch die zentrale Position des Cockpits geradezu wie auf dem Präsentierteller; ein feindlicher Treffer durch die Sichtluke schaltete, sofern sie den Piloten nicht direkt tötete, die Bordelektronik aus. Auch das Antriebssystem galt als äußerst verwundbar und konnte bei einer Entzündung des Treibstoffes durch einen Treffer eine sofortige Detonation des Gefährts auslösen. Alles in allem nützten überragende Geschwindigkeit und Feuerkraft dem TIE-Abfangjäger nichts, wenn er sich unter schwerem Beschuss befand oder wider Erwarten von feindlichen Jägern ausmanövriert werden konnte. Deswegen konnte das imperiale Jägerkontingent während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges für den TIE-Abfangjäger keine geringere Verlustrate als für den TIE-Jäger vorweisen. Piloten, die mehr als eine Handvoll Einsätze überlebten, wurden gemeinhein schon als Elite angesehen.Rogue Squadron (Spiel) Modifikationen miniatur|rechts|Ein Abfangjäger feuert die „Kinn“-Kanonen ab Der TIE-Abfangjäger stellte sich im Laufe der Zeit als ein überaus multifunktionales und modifizierbares Raumschiff heraus. Die Modifikationen erfolgten dabei meistens entweder aus Gründen der Ressourcenknappheit, besondere Umstände im Verlauf einer Krieges oder einer Schlacht, oder aus experimentellen Gründen. Besonders häufig modifiziert waren Jäger von unabhängigen, meist kriminellen Organisationen oder Privatpersonen, die durch Diebstahl oder über andere Bezugsquellen an den Jäger gelangten, doch auch das Imperium selbst scheute nicht davor, bei der Ausstattung des Gefährts von der Norm abzuweichen, wenn die Notwendigkeit dazu bestehen sollte. Folgend sind einige der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Modifikationen von TIE-Abfangjägern aufgelistet. An der Unterseite des Cockpits, konnten optional die zwei für den Vorgänger typischen Laserkanonen zusätzlich installiert werden. Die Halterungen für diese "Kinn"-Kanonen waren nämlich auch beim Standardmodell vorhanden, die Normalversion des Jägers wurde jedoch nicht mit diesen zusätzlichen Kanonen ausgeliefert. Der Typ von Kanone war dabei recht variabel, sofern es sich um ein Sienar-Flottensysteme-Fabrikat handelte. Weiterhin konnte das Gefährt außerdem mit Erschütterungsraketenwerfern, bei denen der Raketentyp und die Sprengmasse frei wählbar waren, leistungsstärkeren Sensorsystemen oder sogar noch mehr Kanonen bestückt werden.Im Schatten von Yavin, Teil 1 Diese zusätzlichen Systeme gingen jedoch alle auf Kosten der Energieaggregate, von denen wiederum die Steuerdeflektoren abhängig waren. Grundsätzlich galt bei Modifikationen des Abfangjägers also die Regel: Je energiehungriger die zusätzlich installierten Systeme waren, desto schlechter wurde die Manövrierfähigkeit des Gefährts. Die TIE-Abfangjäger, die auf dem Zweiten Todesstern stationiert waren, wurden im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Endor mit einer Bewaffnung, die nicht dem vorherigen Standard entsprach, ausgestattet: Hier machte man erstmals von den beiden Kanonenhalterungen unterhalb des Cockpits Gebrauch und bestückte diese mit einem Paar der üblichen L-s9.3-Laserkanonen. Die Laserkanonen an den Flügelspitzen wurden aus Energieeffizienzgründen jedoch durch Blasterkanonen ersetzt. Somit verfügten die Abfangjäger, die in der finalen Raumschlacht eingesetzt wurden, über eine vielseitiger einsetzbare, wenn auch etwas schwächere Bewaffnung als das Original. miniatur|links|Der [[TIE-Abfangjäger der Imperialen Ehrengarde|Abfangjäger der Imperialen Ehrengarde]] Weiterhin verfügte die Imperiale Ehrengarde, die persönlichen Leibwächter Imperator Palpatines, über modifizierte Abfangjäger, die mit Deflektorschilden, Hyperantrieben und stärkeren Steuerdeflektoren ausgestattet waren und in einer dunkelroten Lackierung gehalten wurden. Sie waren dafür zuständig, die private Fähre Palpatines zu eskortieren und zu beschützen.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Als Großadmiral Thrawn im Jahre 9 NSY das Kommando über die imperiale Flotte übernahm und seinen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik startete, änderte er die gängige Jägerstrategie aus den Zeiten von Palpatines Regentschaft. Da das Restimperium ressourcentechnisch stark eingeschränkt war, konnte es sich Thrawn nicht leisten, seine Piloten und Maschinen ohne Weiteres zu ersetzen. Daher ließ er seine TIE-Abfangjäger ebenfalls mit Deflektorschilden ausrüsten. Die "Libellen", wie sie die Piloten der Neuen Republik von da an nannten, konnten damit eine ganze Menge mehr einstecken als zur Zeit Palpatines, was sie ein ganzes Stück gefährlicher machte.Thrawn-Trilogie Bei einer weiteren bemerkenswerten Modifikation von TIE/INs handelte es sich um droidengesteuerte Modelle, die neben ihrer Funktion als Raumjäger auch als mobile Bomben dienen konnten. Um 7,5 NSY entdeckte der Gamorreaner Voort saBinring, ein Pilot der Gespensterstaffel, dass einige TIE-Abfangjäger der 181. TIE-Staffel, welche angeblich unter dem Kommando von Baron Soontir Fel standen, ein seltsames Flugverhalten aufwiesen. Außerdem explodieren diese in einer für TIEs ungewöhnlich großen Explosion. Er fand heraus, dass diese Jäger von Droidengehirnen gesteuert wurden und mit Sprengstoff präpariert waren. Durch eine von den Gespenstern initialisierte Funkstörung konnte viele der TIEs ausgeschaltet werden. Wes Janson zerstörte den letzten dieser Droiden. Außerdem fanden sie heraus, dass es sich bei der Staffel nicht um die 181. TIE Staffel von Baron Fel handelte.X-Wing: Kommando Han Solo Aufgrund ihrer vergleichsweise simplen Konstruktion wurden die Teile von TIE-Abfangjägern, die Privatleuten oder Kriminellen in die Hände gefallen waren, oftmals für den Bau von Bastard-Raumjägern verwendet. Ein berühmtes Beispiel hierfür ist der Z-'ceptor, eine Maschine, die aus den Teilen eines Z-95-Kopfjägers und eines TIE/IN gebaut wurde.Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Verwendung Wie fast alle Jäger der TIE-Serie war der TIE-Abfangjäger durch das Fehlen eines Hyperantriebes an planetare Operationsbasen, Raumstationen und Großkampfschiffe gebunden, an oder auf denen er außerhalb seiner Einsätze gelagert, gewartet und betankt wurde. Aus diesem Grund war die imperiale Jägerstreitmacht bei weitem nicht so flexibel wie die der Rebellen, wenngleich sie auch deutlich mächtiger war. Zu Beginn der Produktion stationierte das Imperium alle zur Verfügung stehenden TIE-Abfangjäger auf den Sternzerstörern der ''Imperium I''- und -''II''-Klasse sowie auf Einrichtungen von besonderem strategischem Wert, allen voran den Schiffswerften auf Kuat und Fondor. Als man später mit der Konstruktion des Zweiten Todessterns begann, bewachten zahlreiche Geschwader von TIE-Abfangjägern die Baustelle. Der TIE-Abfangjäger war als reiner Kurzstreckenjäger konzipiert, bei dem der Fokus klar auf die günstige und schnelle Produktion in großen Stückzahlen gelegt wurde. Das Imperium verfolgte somit dieselbe Jägerstrategie wie beim Vorgänger, die darin bestand, dass der Feind allein schon durch die schiere zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit in die Knie gezwungen werden sollte. Wie viele Einzelschicksale von Piloten dieser Philosophie zum Opfer fielen, sollte keine Rolle spielen. Gemeinhin wurden die masseproduzierten Fahrzeuge und ihre Piloten als entbehrlich und ersetzbar betrachtet. Wie für die imperiale Flotte üblich, wurden TIE-Abfangjäger in Geschwadern von je 72 Jägern und Staffeln von je 12 Jägern zusammengefasst. Geschichte Vorgeschichte miniatur|rechts|Der Grund für die Entwicklung des TIE/IN: Der [[T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger]] Die Grundidee zur Entwicklung eines Abfangjägers für die imperiale Flotte entstand bereits ein Jahr vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Die Rebellen-Allianz setzte bis dahin auf den Z-95-Kopfjäger und den Y-Flügler, beides hoffnungslos veraltete Maschinen, die für die für die imperiale Flotte nicht die geringste Bedrohung darstellten. Die Strategie bestand zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch größtenteils darin, hochgerüstete Großkampfschiffe zu bauen, die die imperialen Konvois effektiv vor Überfällen durch die Allianz schützen konnten. Mit der Schlacht von Fresia, in der es den Rebellen gelang, die Prototypen des T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjägers zu entwenden und diesen in ihre Raumstreitkräfte einzugliedern, änderten sich die Verhältnisse jedoch. Das Imperium hatte zunehmend Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Bedrohung, die von dem schlagkräftigen neuen Jäger ausging, einzustellen. So kam es im Zuge der Fei-Hu-Kampagne zu einem für das Imperium desaströsen Zwischenfall: Die Lightspeed Panthers, ein X-Flügel-Geschwader der Allianz, schaffte es innerhalb der neunmonatigen Kampfhandlungen, insgesamt 286 TIE-Jäger zu zerstören - sie selbst hatten den Verlust von gerade einmal 4 Maschinen zu beklagen. Während diese Bilanz für die Rebellen geradezu eine Sensation war, begann auf Seiten des Imperiums das Umdenken. Die Strategen waren sich schnell darin einig, dass der reguläre TIE-Jäger gegen die Maschinen der Rebellen ein stumpfes Schwert war, und die imperiale Flotte in ernsthafte Bedrängnis geraten könnte wenn man keinen Weg fand, die X-Flügler effektiv zu kontern. Entwicklung miniatur|links|140px|Der Hauptentwickler der [[TIE (Begriffsklärung)|TIE-Serie: Raith Sienar]] Schnell war klar, in welchen Aspekten man bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Gefährts ansetzen musste. Das Imperium bedurfte eines Sternjägers, der anspruchsvolle Anforderungen erfüllen sollte: die gegnerischen Angreifer abfangen, bevor sie Gelegenheit zum Angriff hatten oder sich in den Hyperraum absetzen konnten, den gut gepanzerten und ausgestatten Maschinen der Rebellen Paroli bieten, innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehrere Ziele anvisieren und abschießen und rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen, wenn er selbst gejagt wurde. Das imperiale Flottenkommando wand sich an Raith Sienar, den Leiter der Sienar-Flottensysteme, der zuvor bereits für die Entwicklung des TIE-Jägers als Genie gefeiert worden war, und beauftragte ihn mit der Konzeption eines Abfangjägers. Sienars ursprünglicher Plan war es, eine völlig neue Maschine zu entwickeln, das wurde aber schnell verworfen. Der Abfangjäger sollte auf Basis der TIE-Serie entstehen, um die Produktions- und vor allem Trainingskosten möglichst gering zu halten. Zwar war das Imperium ressourcentechnisch so gut wie uneingeschränkt, die Kosteneffizienz zielte aber darauf ab, den Jäger masseproduzierbar zu machen. Insgesamt unterschied sich der Entwicklungs- und Produktionsprozess also nicht wesentlich von dem des originalen TIE-Jägers. Die Ingenieure von Sienar-Flottensysteme orientierten sich jedoch nicht ausschließlich am alten TIE-Jäger: Ein wichtiger Faktor im Entwicklungsprozess war der TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger, ein experimentelles Gefährt, an dessen Entwurf Darth Vader persönlich mitgewirkt hatte. Charakteristisch für dieses Modell waren unter anderem die angewinkelten Flügel, deren Konzept für den TIE-Abfangjäger übernommen wurde. Was die internen Systeme und die Bordelektronik anging, setzte man beim Abfangjäger auf die bewährten Gerätschaften des TIE-Jägers, von denen die meisten jedoch Verbesserungen und Leistungssteigerungen erfuhren. Sienar, der mit dem Zwillingsionenantrieb zuvor bereits neue Maßstäbe in der bewaffneten Raumfahrt gesetzt hatte, legte mit der Erfindung des Ionenflussprojektors einen neuen Meilenstein in Sachen Antriebstechnik. All diese bedeutenden Neuerungen in einer Maschine zu vereinen versprach einen Jäger, der dem X-Flügler mehr als ebenbürtig sein sollte. Noch im selben Jahr lief die Testphase des TIE-Abfangjägers an und das neue Gefährt wurde von Technikern wie Piloten auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Insgesamt hatte es man mit der Produktionsaufnahme nicht allzu eilig, da zu dieser Zeit gerade der Erste Todesstern fertiggestellt wurde, und man nicht damit rechnete, dass die Rebellen ihre X-Flügler für einen Angriff auf die mächtige Kampfstation aufs Spiel setzen würden. Eines besseren belehrt wurde das Imperium ein Jahr später in der Schlacht von Yavin, die aufgrund der Zerstörung des Todessterns eine Katastrophe für das Imperium darstellte. Die Schlacht fegte die letzten Zweifel an der absoluten Überlegenheit des X-Flüglers gegenüber dem TIE-Jäger hinweg, und unter den Strategen des Imperiums brach eine regelrechte Panik aus. Urplötzlich konnte die Produktion des TIE-Abfangjägers gar nicht früh genug anlaufen. Imperator Palpatine, äußerst zufrieden mit Sienars neuem Werk, kündigte an, die Produktion massiv ausbauen und innerhalb der nächsten Jahre alle TIE-Jäger durch TIE-Abfangjäger ersetzen zu wollen. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg miniatur|rechts|Ein TIE-Abfangjäger in einem [[Asteroidenfeld]] Schon wenige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin lief die Herstellung des Abfangjägers auf Hochtouren. Bereits mit den ersten Einsätzen zeigte sich, dass der neue Jäger alle Erwartungen übertraf und sich in seiner Funktion als Kurzstreckenjäger hervorragend bewährte. Obwohl die TIE-Abfangjäger, bedingt durch die spät angelaufene Produktion, nur einen winzigen Bruchteil der imperialen Jägerstreitmacht ausmachten, stellten sie die wesentlich zahlreicheren TIE-Jäger in allen Aspekten in den Schatten. Die ersten TIE-Abfangjäger wurden eingesetzt, um die wichtigsten strategischen Einrichtungen des Imperiums zu bewachen, darunter die Schiffswerften auf Kuat und Fondor, den galaktischen Hauptplaneten Coruscant und allen voran die Baustelle des Zweiten Todessterns. Zu Beginn der Produktion war es zudem kein seltener Anblick, dass der Anführer einer Jägerstaffel einen TIE-Abfangjäger flog, während der Rest der Staffel herkömmliche TIE-Jäger steuerte.TIE Fighter Außerdem begann man schon früh, mit diversen Modifikationen zu experimentieren. So wurde noch im Jahr 0 NSY, zwei Monate nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns, eine Staffel TIE-Abfangjäger zu experimentellen Zwecken mit Erschütterungsraketenwerfern ausgerüstet. Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa stießen bei einer Erkundungsmission nach Dominus III auf diese Staffel und wurden durch ihren Angriff zu einer Notlandung auf dem Planeten gezwungen. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit stattete Colonel Kell Bircher mehrere der auf dem berühmten Sternzerstörer Devastator stationierten TIE-Abfangjäger, die er selbst kommandierte, mit Schilden und Hyperantrieben aus.Im Schatten von Yavin, Teil 4 Die Bedrohung, die vom TIE-Abfangjäger ausging, zwang nun ihrerseits die Rebellen-Allianz zum Umdenken, da der X-Flügler von nun an nicht mehr eine unbesiegbare Allzweckmaschine war und sich die Überlegenheit der imperialen Flotte wieder manifestierte. Um sich auch in zukünftigen Raumschlachten behaupten zu können wurde nun auf Seiten der Rebellen ebenfalls ein Abfangjäger, der auf den Namen A-Flügler hörte, entwickelt und sollte wiederum den TIE-Abfangjäger kontern. Der beabsichtigte Effekt der Indienststellung des TIE/IN erwies sich also als voller Erfolg. Schlacht von Endor [[Datei:EndorTIEin.jpg|miniatur|links|TIE-Abfangjäger im Anflug auf den Millenium Falken|210px]] Im Jahre 4 NSY, kurz vor der Entscheidungsschlacht von Endor, machten TIE-Abfangjäger ungefähr 20 Prozent des gesamten imperialen Jägerkontingentes aus - weit weniger, als es sich der Imperator erhofft hatte. Dennoch gelang es den imperialen Maschinen, viele Sternjäger der Rebellen in Nahkämpfe zu zwingen und zu zerstören. Als der Schildgenerator des Todessterns vernichtet wurde und sich die Rebellenjäger unter Führung des Millenium Falken ins Innere der Kampfstation begaben, nahmen mehrere TIE-Jäger und TIE-Abfangjäger die Verfolgung auf. Einige davon wurden durch ein Aufspaltungsmanöver der Rebellen wieder an die Oberfläche gelockt, alle anderen wurden bei der Explosion des Todessterns zerstört. Im Verlauf der Schlacht musste die imperiale Flotte insgesamt schwere Verluste hinnehmen, von denen auch die TIE-Abfangjäger betroffen waren.X-Wing – Angriff auf Coruscant Neue Republik miniatur|rechts|TIE-Abfangjäger während der [[Schlacht von Brentaal IV (4NSY|Schlacht von Brentaal IV im Jahre 4 NSY|180px]] Der Fall von Palpatines Imperium, die Zerstörung des Todessterns und die schweren Verluste der imperialen Flotte in der Schlacht von Endor betrafen auch das imperiale Jägerkontingent. Unzählige TIE-Jäger und TIE-Abfangjäger waren den Rebellen in der Schlacht zum Opfer gefallen, und noch mehr wurden bei der anschließenden Eroberung zahlreicher Planeten durch die Allianz und der Neuen Republik vernichtet. Die vielen ehemaligen imperialen Moffs, die sich nun als Kriegsherren etablierten, sowie die Flotten von Gilad Pellaeon und später Thrawn machten weiterhin vom imperialen Kriegsgerät Gebrauch, unter anderem auch von TIE-Abfangjägern - ebenso der wiederauferstandene Palpatine während der Operation Schattenhand.Das Dunkle Imperium Da das Restimperium sowohl materiell als auch personell stark eingeschränkt war und die Abfangjäger sowie ihre Piloten daher nicht ohne Weiteres ersetzen konnte, ordneten zahlreiche Kriegsherren wie beispielsweise Zsinj die flächendeckende Modifikation dieser an. So waren in den ersten Jahren der Neuen Republik mit Schilden und Hyperantrieben ausgestattete TIE-Abfangjäger eher die Regel als die Ausnahme, und zwangen die ehemalige Allianz zur Entwicklung neuerer Sternjäger wie beispielsweise dem E-7-E-Flügel-Sternjäger. Der gefährlichste Gegner für den TIE/IN war jedoch nach wie vor der speziell auf ihn ausgelegte Jäger der ehemaligen Allianz - der A-Flügler. Sowohl der TIE-Jäger als auch der TIE-Abfangjäger wurden noch viele Jahrzehnte nach der Schlacht von Endor von nahezu allen Anhängern des ehemaligen Imperiums eingesetzt. Auch während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges waren die beiden TIEs maßgeblich am Kampf gegen die außergalaktischen Invasoren beteiligt.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Wann die beiden symbolträchtigen Maschinen endgültig ausrangiert wurden, ist nicht bekannt. Jedoch diente der TIE-Abfangjäger später als Basis für den, ebenfalls von Sienar-Flottensysteme entwickelten ''Predator''-Klasse-Sternjäger, der vom Neuen Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt wurde.Legacy 0 Hinter den Kulissen *Der TIE-Abfangjäger war einer von mehreren neuen Sternjägern, die für entworfen wurden. Wie von nahezu allen Raumschiffe der Klassischen Trilogie fertigte Industrial Light & Magic auch vom TIE-Abfangjäger, basierend auf den Entwürfen der Star Wars-Konzeptdesigner, ein detailliertes Modell an, das für die Filmaufnahmen vor einem Bluescreen gefilmt wurde. ILM baute hierzu gleich zwei Modelle des TIE/IN: Das Größere und Detailliertere hatte die Maße 36 x 31 x 46 cm und damit den gleichen Maßstab wie das Modell des TIE-Jägers. Dieses Modell wurde für Nahaufnahmen verwendet (beispielsweise die Szenen, in denen man TIE-Abfangjäger um den Zweiten Todesstern patrouillieren sieht). Das kleinere Modell hatte die Maße 13 x 18 x 12 cm und wurde ausschließlich für die schnellen Gefechtsszenen des Films verwendet - dementsprechend hatte es auch einen niedrigeren Detailgrad. *In den Quellen gibt es einige Widersprüche darüber, wann der TIE-Abfangjäger das erste Mal eingesetzt wurde. Während der Großteil der Quellen angibt, der TIE-Abfangjäger wäre nach der Schlacht von Yavin als imperiale Antwort auf den X-Flügler entstanden, taucht der Jäger auch schon in Quellen auf, deren Inhalt vor oder während der Schlacht von Yavin angesiedelt ist. Vornehmlich handelt es sich bei diesen Quellen um Videospiele, darunter unter anderem Battlefront II, X-Wing oder das offizielle Spiel zu . Zudem findet sich im Star Wars Sourcebook von West End Games die Angabe, jeder imperiale Sternzerstörer verfügte zur Zeit der Schlacht von Yavin über eine Staffel TIE-Abfangjäger. Aus kanon-technischer Sicht sind die Angaben in den genannten Quellen falsch, da in diversen, im Kanon höher angesiedelten Quellen wie beispielsweise offiziellen Sachbüchern, den Filmen und der Datenbank von StarWars.com ausdrücklich betont wird, dass der TIE/IN erst nach der Schlacht von Yavin entwickelt, hergestellt und eingesetzt wurde. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 10 Meter Länge gerundeten TIE-Abfangjäger eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 110 MGLT und, wie X-Wing, eine 20-RU-Hülle. *Im offiziellen Skizzenbuch zu Episode VI wird für den TIE-Abfangjäger eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 125 MGLT angegeben. Quellen * *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Behind The Magic'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' - Ausgabe 22: "TIE-Abfangjäger" *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' * * * *''Rogue Squadron (Roman)'' *''Rogue Squadron (Spiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron II'' *''Rogue Squadron III'' *''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''X-Wing – Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''X-Wing – Mission der Rebellen'' *''X-Wing – Die teuflische Falle'' *''X-Wing – Bacta-Piraten'' *''X-Wing – Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''X-Wing – Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''X-Wing – Kommando Han Solo'' *''Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces II'' *''Das Dunkle Imperium'' *''Das Dunkle Imperium II'' *''Der Geist von Tatooine'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion (Spiel)'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Tie Interceptor cs:TIE Interceptor en:TIE/IN interceptor es:Interceptor TIE/IN fi:TIE/In torjuntahävittäjä fr:Intercepteur TIE hu:TIE/In elfogóvadász ko:TIE 인터셉터 nl:TIE/in Interceptor no:TIE Nærjager pt:Legends:Interceptador TIE/IN ru:Перехватчик TIE/IN zh-hk:鈦攔截機 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Abfangjägermodelle in-Abfangjäger/Legends Kategorie:Produkte der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends